Horse Riding with Hormones
by yourstruly247
Summary: In which Mikasa's disability to ride a horse results in an interesting turn of events.


Mikasa Ackerman is a genius.

Graduating at the top of her batch, her grace on the frontline is unparalleled and her willpower sturdy. She is as valuable as a hundred soldiers, outperforming her superiors from the moment she stepped foot on the battlefield. Give her a task to do; chances are she'll do it better than you ever could. Give her something new to learn; chances are she'll be teaching _you _about it.

But she couldn't ride a horse if Eren's life depended on it.

She curses quietly as she finds herself slowly losing grip on the creature below her. Shouldn't manoeuvring horses be as simple as with the 3D gear? Unfortunately, this animal has a mind of its own.

And it is set on disobeying her.

She looks around at the others, slightly envious of their success. Mikasa excels in every area with ease, yet here she struggles with the simplest task. She almost feels… _embarrassed. _Taking a deep breath, she calms her mind and focuses on her own progress, only to have her horse whinny in defiance and attempt to shake her off.

Just when she feels her body sliding off the saddle, the horse abruptly stops moving.

"Can't even ride a horse, Ackerman?" She freezes up with the creature below her. She refuses to turn her head to her left, knowing that the short man would be smirking at her with a condescending look in her eyes.

She musters up all the dignity she has left (although that really only depends on how long he's been watching her), sits up straight on the four-legged fiend and looks ahead. She could be a pompous prick too.

Instead of hearing his footsteps gradually get softer, a sigh reaches her ears before there is a second weight on the horse directly behind her. Mikasa almost completely loses her composure when two muscular arms reach out on either side of her – brushing teasingly against her waist – to grab a hold of the reins.

"In that case I have no choice but to teach your stupid ass a few things." She would have retorted to his blatant insult, but her words are lodged in her throat the moment she feels his hot breath dance across the sensitive shell of her ear and caress part of her cheek.

Mikasa wills the red to leave her pale cheeks and tries to get a hold of herself. But Rivaille will have none of it: this is the first time he's ever seen the prodigy lose her cool and he won't let her off so easily. Besides, how difficult is it to ride a horse?

"First," he grabs her slim waist with both his hands, flexing his fingers on her body. "find your balance." With that he lifts her slightly to rearrange her position, bringing her back flush against his chest.

The moment she feel something solid on her back she tries to move away. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately) his hands hold her in place, bound tightly to him so that she can feel every part of his torso against her, right down to his–

"Next," he whispers, sliding his hands from her waist down onto her thighs, "Squeeze with your calves." Silently she complies yet the horse does not respond.

"Harder." The man murmurs, squeezing her thighs for emphasis. Mikasa does so and the horse moves forward and starts trotting. Rivaille's hands snake around her waist causing her to jolt.

"Calm down, Ackerman. You're not about to be raped." He breathes into her hair, inhaling its rosy fragrance whilst drawing tantalizing circles around her hip bones with his thumbs. "Now," he locks his feet over her shins and pulls her legs slightly backwards, "squeeze again."

Wordlessly she obeys. The horse instantly moves faster and Mikasa isn't sure if she should be proud of her accomplishment or embarrassed at how she got here. Truthfully none of those emotions can describe what she's feeling right now.

They continue to ride the horse at that pace for a while until the corporal decides to spice things up a bit. Tightening his arms around her torso he tells her to squeeze the horse again; this time the creature breaks out into a full gallop.

Both soldiers move like a unit, with every bounce Mikasa feels the arms around her tighten. But she forces herself to focus on her horse – gripping the reins like her life depends on it – for safety reasons more than anything. If she has to choose between her life and her libido, it's obvious which one she'd go for.

Too bad Rivaille has other plans.

"How does it feel to do something right for once?" he mutters into her ear before nibbling her lobe and grinding into her, knowing fully well how uncomfortable she feels and cherishing the fact that he's responsible for it. He's never hated that red scarf any more than he does today. But with the way she's responding to him already he doesn't mind too much.

When he decides that he's toyed with her enough for the time being, the corporal unwinds his arms from her body, slides his hands down her arms and grabs hold of her hands. "Pull firmly." He pulls on her hands causing her to tug the reins and slow the horse down into a fast trot before stopping altogether.

Once the creature is stationary Rivaille plants a soft kiss to the exposed flesh behind her ear before getting off the horse. Without a word he walks away, leaving the girl to her thoughts.

'_Prodigy my ass,' _he smirks to himself, _'but she tastes pretty damn good.'_

* * *

**I haven't been keeping up with the series for months so you'll have to excuse me if I don't write Rivaille or Mikasa in character. ****This doesn't really follow the plot at all. **

**Have a great day/night!**


End file.
